I'll Be There For You
by NorthCarolinaGirl4Life
Summary: Jeff Hardy finds out that his best friend needs more help than he imagined. Includes: Jeff, Matt, Shannon, Kevin, and a few others
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Oh no! My first fic. I hope you guys don't hate it, I'm trying my best!   
  
Disclaimer- I don't own anyone. They all own themselves, or their characters are owned by Vince McMahon and the WWE.  
  
Rating- PG-13  
  
Characters- Shannon Moore, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Kevin Nash and various others have small appearances  
  
Content- slash/male-male themes/self inflicted injury/angst/and brutality  
  
.  
  
I'll Be There  
  
.  
  
Matt Hardy rolled over in his bed as his phone rang. He sighed and picked it up, before jumping at the loud harsh voice rang out from it. "Where the Hell is he, Matt?"  
  
"What?" Matt asked, "Who is this?"  
  
"This is Kevin and I want to know where the Hell my boyfriend is!"  
  
"What makes you think that I know where he is?"   
  
"Who is it, Matt?" Shane Helms asked, waking up at the sound of Matt's voice.  
  
"It's Kevin. He wants to know-"  
  
"Where the HELL is he, Matt?" Kevin yelled again.  
  
"I don't know. Like I said, what makes you think that I would know where Shannon is?"  
  
"Um, maybe because he obviously likes you and your fucking brother more than ME!" Kevin said, his voice, if possible, getting louder with each word.  
  
"Kevin, look, I don't know where Shannon is, and I don't think that he likes us any more than you. But you can leave my brother out of it."  
  
"He probably knows more about where Shannon is than you do. I wouldn't put it past him to be over there!"  
  
"Listen to me, Kevin. I don't know where Shannon is, or where he could be, I do know that he isn't here, and I don't think that he is at Jeff's cause I am pretty sure that Jeff would have called me."  
  
"I don't care what you think, just give me the damn number to your brothers house."  
  
"Kevin, have you been drinking? Just calm down and try to get some sleep, I'm sure that Shannon had some late work with Vince or Billy or some one to get the next script right."  
  
"Oh, so now you are calling me a drunk and saying that my boyfriend is off screwing some other dude while I don't know!"  
  
"Kevin, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying that there is a sure chance that Shannon just lost track of time and you need to calm down."  
  
"Give me the damn number to your brothers place so I can get my FUCKER back!" Kevin yelled.  
  
"God Dammit, Kevin! Never let me hear you call Shannon anything like that ever again beca-"  
  
"Because he's probably your little slut, too!"  
  
"No, Kevin."  
  
"I swear to God, Matt Hardy, if I find out that *my* boyfriend was, infact, at *your* house, I will not hesititate to come kick your ass. Give me Jeff's fucking number, so I can get off the fucking phone with you."  
  
"I'm not giving you the number, Kevin."  
  
"Fine." Kevin said angrily, slamming the phone back down.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Shannon slowly peered into the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend, Kevin. The lights were off and Kevin's breathing was slow and even, so the coast seemed clear. He pulled off his shoes and coat and quietly started to make his way across the room. Suddenly, he gave a suprised shreik as he was jumped on from the side and was pinned to the floor. "You finally decided to come back home, huh, you little fucker?" Kevin growled.  
  
Shannon gasped in suprise and partially from the pain he has recieving by being pinned in that particular position.  
  
"Where the Hell were you dammit!"  
  
"I-"  
  
"Answer me, dammit!"  
  
"I had some stuff to do. I'm sorry!"  
  
"Well what the hell was more important than being here with me? Dammit, we were supposed to go out tonight."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kevin. i had to go help my momma. Daddy wasn't feelin' too well and I got-"  
  
"You think I give a fuck what you had to do? I'm your goddamm boyfriend and you should be here for *me* and not for being a fucking momma's boy who does whatever your momma tells you! It's not my fault your fucking father is retarded."  
  
Shannon's eyes went wide and started to fill with tears, "I can't believe you said that."  
  
"Well guess what, I did."  
  
"Kevin, goddamn it, my father was in a car crash and he got paralyzed!"  
  
Kevin slapped Shannon harshly across the face, "Don't you ever fucking correct me again."  
  
"Don't make fun of my family, Kevin. Just don't. You know it's a touchy sub-"  
  
Kevin smacked Shannon again. He leaned closer to Shannon's face and pronounced every word as a seperate sentance, "I. Don't. Care."  
  
"I'm sorry! I'll never do it again! I'll never correct you again!"  
  
"Damn straight you won't, now stand up and get over here you little fucker."  
  
"Please, Kevin, not again. I promise that I'll call next time. Just don't hurt me. Pl-"  
  
"Shut. Up. Shannon. Get the fuck over here. I don't know if I can ever trust you again."  
  
"Kevin, please! I've gone through enough tonight. Just wait till tomorrow to brutilize me."  
  
Kevin glared at the little blonde. "What the *fuck* did you just say? Did you say brutilize? I don't brutilize you you fucker, I teach you a lesson."  
  
"I-I know, Kevin. I know. I'm sorry, I'll never do it again."  
  
"Damn right you won't, because I am going to teach you a lesson that you will never forget."  
  
Kevin harshly pulled Shannon to his feet and shoved him against the wall. He reared back a fist and shoved it against the delicate flesh of Shannon's lower lip, splitting it instantly. Dark crimson blood seeped from it and Shannon's nose graciously as another punch found itself to Shannon's stomach. Shannon doubled over, but Kevin wouldn't let him fall to his knees and held him into place by his throat. Shannon gasped again, unable to protect himself from the harsh blows he was now recieving.  
  
Finally, when Shannon thought he could take no more, Kevin let up and Shannon collapsed to the floor, trying to catch his breath from the fists assault he had recieved. He could feel the blood running down his face and his eyes could hardly open more than slits. A few minutes later, Kevin reappeared in front of him. He kneeled to be face level with Shannon.  
  
"Have you had enough?" He asked cruelly.  
  
"Yes. Yes, Kevin, I'm sorry."  
  
"Me, too, Shanny. I'm sorry that you don't know when you've crossed the line, and I'm sorry that you never realized what you have until I have to hurt you. Get up." Kevin smirked.  
  
Shannon lulled his head idly from side to side.  
  
"Dammit, get up." Kevin said, his voice harsher than it had been all night.  
  
He grabbed Shannon and hoisted him up by his shirt cuff. He was again forced against the wall, chest first.  
  
"Kevin....don't...."  
  
"Oh Shannon. Poor innocent Shannon, don't you know by now, I like physical pleasure."  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Jeff knocked on the door of his best friend's apartment. Shannon hadn't shown up for the meeting this morning. He didn't show up for their lunch together. And he hadn't been answering his phone calls. That was totally unlike Shannon. Jeff waited a few seconds and knocked again. There was still no reply. Jeff knocked again. Shannon's car was still outside, and the lady at the counter said that Kevin had left, by himself, earlier that morning. He was at the meeting as well and said that he hadn't seen Shannon sincec last night.  
  
Finally, Jeff gave up and opened the door. He peered around the kitchen and living room: seemed normal enough. He made his way to the back of the apartment where the bedroom was. He knocked on the door and listened for a reply, but all he heard was something sounding like a person crying. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. His eyes went wide.  
  
"Oh my God, Shannon."  
  
Jeff made his way to where the little blonde was sitting on the floor against the wall. He was crying into his hands, which were dotted with bllood. His shirt was torn at and his pants were bloody around the sides and crotch. Jeff kneeled next to his friend and pulled him into his chest. Shannon wrapped his arms around Jeff's neck, sobbing into his hair. Jeff waited for his friend to calm down a little bit.  
  
"What happened, Shannon?"  
  
"Kevin...I went....I had to go see my......dad wasn't feeling well and I went to help mom. I should have called him."  
  
"Kevin did this to you?"  
  
Shannon nodded.  
  
"Again?"  
  
Shannon nodded again.  
  
"Worse than last time?"  
  
"Oh, god, Jeff, you don't know....he...he forced me...."   
  
Shannon's voice trailed off. Jeff's eyes got wide with concern.  
  
"Did he rape you, Shannon?"  
  
"I....guess so. But I don't really know. Can't have since I love him."  
  
"Shannon, if someone forces you to have sex with them, then it's rape. And in your case it is battrey and asault. I know that you love Kevin, but this has gone far enough. Shannon, you've got to cut ties with him. I hate to see you hurt and that's all that is gonna happen if you are stay with him. Now, come 'ere, I'm gonna bring you back to my house."  
  
"Jeff, I don't want to bother you...."  
  
"Shannon, you're commin' back with me. We need to talk, and you look famiched, so come one."  
  
Jeff helped his friend to his feet and drove him to his apartment.  
  
.  
  
a/n- alright, that's all of the first chapter. There will probably be only two chapters in the first place. ALSO, Check out 'I'm Not Me, I'm My Brother' by HD. I've read it, it's great! 


	2. Seven Hours Car Ride

a/n- thank you so much to Jeff's Favourite Skittle who is my only reviewer so far. I'm really glad you like this. sorry if this isn't very long. Song by Our Lady Peace  
  
__----__----__----__----__  
  
I'll Be There For You  
  
__----__----__----__----__  
  
Jeff helped his best friend into his Rover and climbed into the driver seat. He looked across at Shannon as he started up the car and pulled onto the highway. Shann had a bruise forming around his right eye, a bright red cut scraping through the forming purple colour. His lip was busted, also to the right and it looked as if he hadn't cleaned his face or attempted to wipe away the blood or tears from last night. His hair was dishevelled from his ponytail, and he openly let it fall onto the side of his face to cover it.  
  
"D'ya wanna listen to the radio, Shann?"  
  
Shannon shrugged his shoulders heavily, his gaze falling to his feet. Jeff and Shannon rode in silence for a while, neither of them really knowing what to say. Shannon's head eventually lulled to the side, leaning against the window in sleepiness. The sky above them opened up and the rain that had been threatinging to fall all morning let go and pattered against the car. Jeff turned the radio on low, somewhat careful that if he turned it up too loud, Shannon might wake up if he had fallen asleep.  
  
Jeff drove, listening to the radio play softly.  
  
"A little white house, It's everything we've dreamed about. I wanted you to know. I'm hanging up my ego.  
  
We shouldn't have to fight. Or worry 'bout the bills tonight. I wanted you to know I wanted to be your shadow.  
  
The mystery is gone So bring back the sun. We'll bury this hate And build it with love.  
  
The grass wasn't greener I found I wanted you to know I dug you up a rainbow.  
  
I know, I know, I failed you. I hope, I hope, we get to. Sunny days again."  
  
Jeff looked over at Shannon again. He was leaned against the window still, his chest rising and falling in his sleep. He seemed....sound. The radio turned another song on, but it was a bit too fast for the mood, so he pushed in a tape and sang along softly. When he came to a fork in the road he turned to the left, *away* from the airport. Maybe a little road trip would be good for the both of them. He pulled into a truck stop around five o'clock to look at a map.  
  
It would be about a seven hour drive to get to Cameron. Jeff leaned his head back against his seat and listened to the rain patter for a little. What the hell was he suppossed to do? Would Shannon want him to tell anyone? Would he be able to keep it to himself if he couldn't tell? Jeff shook Shannon's shoulders lightly.  
  
"Shannon. Wake up, Shann. Wake up real quick."  
  
Shannon moaned, but woke up anyways, "Don' touch m'shoulder, Jeffy, hurts."  
  
"Sorry, Shann, I didn't know."  
  
"S'right. Waddaya want?"  
  
"You wanna go sleep in the backseat?"  
  
"Mmm, Jeffy, guess so."  
  
Shannon tiredly climbed into the backseat and settled onto it , turning till he was comfortable enough. He sighed as Jeff started the ignition again and got back on the road.  
  
"Jeffy, how long'll it take and where're we goin'?"  
  
"It'll take about seven hours and we're goin' back home to Cameron."  
  
"Jeffy, y'know I don' havea house out there no more. M'brothers're still workin' on my new one."  
  
"You'll stay with me, Shann. You didn't think I'd let you stay with anyone else, didya?"  
  
"Thanks, Jeffy."  
  
"No problem, Shann. Get some sleep, you look too tired."  
  
Shannon inhaled deeply and settled back to sleep. Jeff drove through a Taco Bell and picked up some food and drinks for the ride. He eat quietly, singing along to the radio every once in a while. Shannon was quiet for about three hours, with the exception of moaning every once in a while or turning to get comfortable again. The sky got darker, it seemed, with every passing minute, which couldn't make Jeff's mood any better, either.  
  
Why would Kevin do this? If he truely cared about Shannon, he would never hurt him. If Jeff had Shannon as his own, he wouldn't touch him without permission. Jeff slammed his hand down on the steering wheel. Dammit! It made him so angry that Kevin would do this to his best friend, the person who was with him through up and downs. Shannon cared so much about Kevin that he was blinded by love. Why couldn't he have just seen earlier that Kevin was only with him for pleasure.  
  
Shannon could fend for himselfat any other time, but when it came to someone he loved...it was a totally different story. Shannon didn't fall for someone easily, but when he did, he could be persuaded to do anything by or for that person. And it drove Jeff nuts that the people who knew this, knew he liked them, and took advantage of him. If Jeff could, he would give Shannon the world, and these people just want to take it from him.  
  
Jeff heard Shannon stir in the backseat and smiled at him through the rearveiw mirror, "Have a good nap."  
  
"Man, Jeffy, Ah feel like Ah could sleep f'rever right now, but Ah can't. Y'get what Ah mean?"  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
"Yeah." Shannon replied, climbing back through the front seats and buckling himself into the passengers side, "Man, it's really startin' ta pour out there." he said.  
  
"Yeah, for about an hour now. I've had to pull over about three times already."  
  
"Mmm." Shannon said, looking out the sunwindow.  
  
Shannon jumped as a clasp of thunder exploded overhead.  
  
"Dammit," he said, "Ah hate it when thunder sneaks up on you like that!"  
  
"Yeah, me too. I got you some tacos and a sodie if you want." Jeff said, pointing to a bag and sodie in the holder.  
  
"Ah'm not real hungry right now. Maybe later."  
  
"I got Matty's new number if you wanna talk to him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Dunno. I was just wondering, it's still about four hours till we get back into Cameron."  
  
"Ah don't really wanna talk to no one but you, right now."  
  
"So...what exactly happened?" Jeff asked cautiously.  
  
Shannon swallowed hard and looked back to his feet again.  
  
"I understand if you don't wanna. I just-"  
  
"No. Tha's alright. But, y'can't tell anyone. And definately not Kevin or anyone who would tell Kevin Ah've told."  
  
"I won't Shann. You know you can trust me."  
  
"Ah know, Jeff.....Um. Momma called me while Ah was trainin' at the gym with Kidman and them and she said that Daddy seemed to be coming down with something. She asked me if Ah could come by and stay with Daddy while she went to go get Daddy's prescription and get Doctor Millhouse so he could see if Daddy just had the flu or something. Ah didn't have any time to call Kevin cause...well, cause Ah had to take care of Daddy.  
  
Then, Ah tried to call on my way home, but my cellphone was dead. When Ah got home, Ah tried to be real quiet cause he seemed so sound asleep that he could have been out for hours. Ah don't know why Ah thought he wouldn't notice Ah wasn't there, but Ah still tried to sneak in. Ah thought he was asleep and in bed, but he jumped me from the side. The rest is pretty self- explainitory." Shannon explained slowly and quietly.  
  
Jeff shook his head, "Do you still love him?"  
  
"Ah don't know, Jeff, Ah don't know."  
  
"I don't know why you wouls stay with him, Shannon. Honestly, I don't. I think you should have left him at the first sign of trouble, much less when he started to hit you and lecture you."  
  
"Ah love him, Ah guess."  
  
"No, Shannon."  
  
"What do you mean 'no'?"  
  
"I mean I don't think that you love him."  
  
"What're you talking about, Jeff?"  
  
"Now, don't get angry at me, Shann. I'm just thinking that you don't really love him, you just want to be loved."  
  
"Jeff..."  
  
"I think that you want someone that you like to be with."  
  
"Ah don't...."  
  
Shannon bit his lip and inhaled deeply, hunching forwards to place his face in his hands.  
  
"Shannon, don't cry. Don't cry."  
  
"Ah'm sorry. Ah can't help it, Jeffy. Ah think your right. Ah'm pathetic aren't I?"  
  
"No. No, Shannon." Jeff said sternly, "You're not. You're just a little confused, don't you dare say you're pathetic. You're not."  
  
Shannon bit his lip again and stopped crying. They rode in silence for a while, and Shannon fell back asleep, leaning against the window. 


	3. Kevin, put him down

a/n- HUGE props to Jeff's Favourite Skittle and Lioncourt 619. I LOVE You guys. You're really great! I would love it is you would check out my other fics, too. YOU ROCK!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
chapter three  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Jeff pulled up in his driveway a little after midnight. It was hard to see through the darkness and the rain that had continued to pour throughout the whole trip. He parked his car in tthe garage before waking up Shannon. He gentley called Shannon's name until he saw his eyes open tiredly. Shannon blinked a few times to get his focus right and remember where he was before he looked at Jeff.  
  
"We 'ome?"  
  
"Yeah, Shann, ya wanna leave your bag in the car?"  
  
"Ah didn' bring a bag, Jeffy, Kevin has all m'stuff."  
  
"Oh, well, then, come on, I'll get you some clothes to change into and I'll talk to matt to see if he can get your stuff from either Kevin's or your parents. Alright?"  
  
Shannon yawned, "Yeah."  
  
Jeff and Shannon got out of the car and quickly ran into the house, trying not to get too wet. Shannon immediately collapsed in a chair at the kitchen table as Jeff went to get Shannon some clothes. When he returned, Shannon was nearly asleep again.  
  
"You must really be tired, Shann. Here." he said, handing Shannon a pair of pajama bottoms and one of his old baggy t-shirts.  
  
Shannon yawned again and caught the clothes that Jeff had thrown to him, "Man, before earlier, I can't remember the last time I fell asleep. Sorry for being such a bum on the ride over here. Kevin hasn't let me sleep in days."  
  
"Days? Why?"  
  
"He wanted me to be up all the time, just in case...or something like that."  
  
"Damn it, Shann, you shouldn't have listened to him for so long. Here, let's clean you up and you can sleep in...well, you can sleep in my room with me. That is, if you want."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'd feel better *yawn* if I had someone there with me. I been having nightmares a lot lately."  
  
Shannon held out a hand and Jeff pulled him up and to the bathroom to clean him up. Then, he left Shannon to change and set up the bed so Shannon could get right to sleep. Shannon tiredly shuffled into the bedroom and collapsed in the bed.  
  
"If I wasn't so tired right now, I'd go for a long hot shower. You mind if I take one tomorrow?" he sighed, pulling the blankets up around him.  
  
"I don't mind. Just get some sleep, Shann."  
  
Shannon yawned one more time and curled up to sleep as Jeff turned off the lights and climbed in bed as well. Jeff situated himself and waited until he could hear Shannon's breathing level out. Then, he got back out of bed, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde. He grabbed his notebook and started to write until sleep took him over and he had to go to bed.  
  
The next morning, he woke up to the sunlight hitting his eyes. He rubbed his eyes of the sleep, suprised to feel a warmth against his chest. He looked down and smiled. Shannon had curled up against his chest during the night and his arm had slung over his waist, his blonde hair fell delecately over Shannon's face and onto Jeff's stomach. Jeff laid still for about an hour, thinking about the events of the past night until Shannon stirred to life. Shannon sniffled and ran his hand through his hair and looked around for a minute before sitting up.  
  
He sighed, "Mornin'. Did I keep you up too late last night? You want me to get up so you can get back to sleep?"  
  
"It's all good, Shann. Go take a shower while I make breakfast, there's clothes in my drawer, just pick something out."  
  
"Thanks, Jeffy."  
  
"You mind if Matt, Shane and Amy come over? They normally have breakfast with my on Sundays."  
  
"Don't let me break tradition." Shannon smiled, going into the bathroom.  
  
Jeff shook his head, laughing, and headed downstairs to make breakfast. This was gonna be a bit hard, cause both he and Shannon weren't too big on eggs, but Matt, Shane, and Amy were. He made Omlettes, French Toast, Bacon, and Sausage, then set up the table for breakfast. About five minutes later, matt called to say that they were on their way. A little while later, Shannon came back out.  
  
He was wearing a pair of khaki's and one of Jeff's wife-beaters. He had his hat on and had pulled back on his trainers. He looked over the food that Jeff had set out and took a seat, pouring himself a glass of orange juice. Jeff tried to pay attention to his toast that was cooking, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from Shannon. It was like he was just seeing him for the first time. Shannon set his glass down after refilling it and looked up at Jeff, who tore his eyes away quickly.  
  
"Jeffy, can you see the bruises and stuff on my face?"  
  
"Uhm..." Jeff said, looking Shannon over again, gladly, "Not teh bruises too much, but you can see the cuts."  
  
Fear flashed in Shannon's bright green eyes, "You think they'll notice?"  
  
"Notice what?"  
  
Shannon and Jeff turned towards the doorway of the kitchen where Matt, Amy, and Shane were standing. Jeff walked over and gave them all hugs as Shannon just stood up and hung back. Shane walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Shann, I didn't think you'd be here. You get vacation, too?"  
  
Shannon tried to pull away as Shane gave him a hug, but Shane didn't seem to notice.  
  
"No," Shannon said quietly, "I just kinda came here, I'm not schedualed for a week."  
  
"Maybe you should call Vince, just in case." Amy said, also going to give Shannon a hug.  
  
She stepped back when she noticed Shsannon cringe away from her.  
  
"What's wrong , Shannon. You act like you've never met me before."  
  
"Nothing." Shannon said, a bit too fast.  
  
Matt took a seat at the table and pulled Amy into the seat next to him.  
  
"Yeah, Shann, you seem....you're acting like your scared of us, or something."  
  
"I'm not." Shannon said quickly, taking a seat next to Shane.  
  
Matt looked at him, a bit confused, but he dismissed it. Jeff looked on from the counter where he was making toast and he noted Shannon's seeming insecurity. He placed the plate of toast on the table and looked around the table.  
  
"Um, Shann, I think I remember where you put your cell phone, come with me and I'll show you."  
  
Shannon caught Jeff eyes and saw that he was stalling, so he nodded and followed Jeff intot he bedroom as the guys started eating.  
  
"You okay out there, Shannon? You look a little skittish."  
  
"I don't know what it is, Jeff. I just don't feel comfortable out there with them."  
  
"I can send them home, if you want."  
  
"No, I don't want to ruin your breakfast, and more so, I don't want to ruin their's."  
  
"Shann, if you're not-"  
  
"I can deal. Really, just come on."  
  
"You want me to tell them what happened?" Jeff asked, quietly.  
  
"Not now. Wait till I'm not in the room, I'll be too embarassed to ne in there with them."  
  
Jeff nodded in agreement and he and Shannon went back into the kitchen where the others were about half way through breakfast.  
  
"You find your cell phone?" Matt asked.  
  
"What? Oh, no that was his, thought it was mine." Shannon replied quietly, taking a seat near Shane again.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Shane asked again.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Um, Jeff, I think I'm gonna go play backetball. I'm not hungry. Meet me out there when you're DONE." Shannon stressed, looking around at the people around the table to get his point across that he wanted Jeff to talk to them.  
  
"Alright. The backboard's a bit wobbley, though."  
  
Shannon nodded and left. Jeff watched him leave, before taking Shannon's spot and looking everyone seriously in the yes.  
  
"Guys, I need to tell you something. Shannon, actually, needs to tell you something, but he doesn't want to since he's afraid of how you'll react. Alright, you know how he was going out with KEvin Nash? Well, Kevin got angry with Shannon and beat him up. That's not even the worst part. Kevin raped him." Jeff watched as everyone's eys went wide and their jaws dropped, "Now, he desn;t wan t a big deal made out o fit or anything and he doesn't want to be treated any differently, so can you guys just, take it easy with him or something? I mean, he's still Shannon."  
  
"So that's why he was acting all strange." Matt concluded.  
  
"Yeah. And, if you wouldn't mind, Matt, Shannon doesn't have anything with him and he's gonna be staying here. If you could, like, go pick up som of his things from Kevin's or something?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem, I swing by later."  
  
"I can't believe this happened." Amy said quietly as Shane nodded, not knowing what to say, "Is there anything else we could do? Take him to our house so you don't need to worry?"  
  
"No, Shann's staying here with me. I just...I feel so protective, you know. I think I really love him. I mean, of course I love him, but I think I *love* him."  
  
Shane smiled at Jeff, "Have you told him?"  
  
Jeff's eyes went wide, "No! Not right now! It just happened, like two days ago. He's very vulnerable right now. I can't just come up and say, "hey, I know you just got raped and all, but I love you" That's be wrong of me."  
  
"I'm gonna kill Kevin, I mean,how could he do this to him?" Matt asked, shaking his head.  
  
"Don't do anything drastic, Matt, just go and get Shannon's bags and things, bring them here and drop it until me and Shannon talk to Vince. I don't think he wants anyone else to know."  
  
A shriek sounded from outside, getting cut off and muffled. Jeff, Matt, Shane, and Amy all bolted up from their seats and ran out the door. Kevin was holding Shannon back, leaning on the car. He covered Shannon's mouth with a hand and held a knife to his neck with the other. Needless to say, Shannon looked terrified.  
  
"Let him go, Kevin." Matt growled.  
  
"Yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, Hardy, huh? Leg drop me?"  
  
"Kevin, put the knife down and just let Shannon go." Jeff tried to reason.  
  
"Oh no, I don't think it's gonna happen that easy, Carolina. Y'See, this skank...is mine."  
  
"He's not your's anymore, Kevin, I thought you left him. I mean, it *was* you who beat and raped him, right?"  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky if I was you, Carolina. And none of you's is goin' in the house neither. I wanna see all four of ya's in front of me right now. Go!"  
  
Amy clung to Matt as they all stood in a line in front of Kevin. Shannon nearly fell to his knees in fright, but Kevin yanked him back up by the chin, holding the blade closer. He moved closer to his car and Jeff could see that Scott Hall was sitting int he driver's seat, ready to turn on the ignition adn drive off at the right time.  
  
"Kevin, just let Shannon go. You ain't gonna solve nothing by doing something drastic." Matt said, putting his hands out in front of him.  
  
"You just want him for yourself. Well, you can't have him. He is mine."  
  
"Kevin, please. Leave Shannon alone."  
  
'And what are you going to do about it, Shane? Hit me with your superpowers? Now, you guys just stay there, don't do anything, while I take Shannon back to my house. With me."  
  
Kevin started to make his way, backwards, to his car, still holding Shannon in his grip. Jeff and Matt slowly walked forwards until Kevin took the knife and jerked it to show that he would cut Shannon if he was pushed. Jeff gasped and stepped back a few steps.  
  
"Kevin, don't. Don't do it. Just, let Shannon go and we won't say anything."  
  
"No. He's mine!"  
  
"Fine, Kevin. Just don't hurt him.Don't."  
  
"Why do you care so much, Carolina? Is he your secret love-slave, too or something? You been cheating on me, boy?" Kevin asked, pointing the tip of the blade directly at Shannon's throat.  
  
Shannon's eyes widened and he shook his head furiously, gasping against Kevin's hand.  
  
"Kevin, we ain't done nothing. Just let him go, I care about him!"  
  
"Stoppit, Carolina, it ain't gonna work! Damn it, you little fucker, quit breathing so fast and stop movin' or I'm slit your throat in an instant."  
  
Shannon closed his eyes tightly and quit fussing against Kevin's hand.  
  
"Kevin. I'm serious, let Shannon go." Matt said sternly, "I have a cellphone on me right now, and I will call the cops. I just gotta push one little button."  
  
Kevin glared at Matt, "And I just gotta inch this blade a little farther and he'll be gone before you push the damn button."  
  
"If you wanted Shannon so badly, then, why didn't you just take of as soon as you got here?" Shane asked, quietly.  
  
Kevin jerked the blade again and everyone tensed, "I wanted to see the priceless looks on your faces when you saw. If I would have known that you were going to be this difficult, I wouldn't have hung around so long. Scottie, start up the car."  
  
Scott turned on the ignition. and Kevin began to inch back farther to the door, until he was shoved forwards and he fell to the cement of the driveway. Chris Irvine had jumped him from behind and was pounding furiously in the back and on the head until he was shoved off of him harshly. Kevin quickly got up and got int he car.  
  
"If you want the little fucker, you can damn well have him. He ain't worth it!"  
  
Chris and the others watched as Kevin and Scott sped down the street. They ran over to where Shannon was kneeling on the drive. He was crying, his breath coming out in hard gasps and he held his free hand to his neck.  
  
"Did he get you, Shann?" Matt asked, leaning Shannon's face up to his.  
  
Sure enough, there was a long bleeding line cut into his skin. Kevin must have done it as Chris jumped him. Chris kneeled next to Shannon and pulled him into his chest closely.  
  
"Are you alright, Shann? You okay?"  
  
"I'm--I'm fine." Shannon gasped, grasping onto Chris's shirt to make sure he was there.  
  
"Come on."  
  
Chris helped Shannon into the house as the others followed them in.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
a/n- alright, it's two o'clock now, I'm gonna go!  
  
------------------------------------ 


End file.
